Гомеопатия
right|frame|Христиан Фридрих Самюэль ГанеманГомеопа́тия — концепция лечения по принципу «подобное подобным», в противоположность принципу аллопатии. Основоположник и автор термина — немецкий врач Христиан Фридрих Самюэль Ганеман (Christian Friedrich Samuel Hahnemann; 1755—1843). Принципы гомеопатии Терминология и основные принципы гомеопатии * Принцип подобия * Потенцирование (Госкопатия), Динамизация * Разведения: материнская тинктура, (матричная настойка) фита; десятичное; сотенное * Миазм * Псора * Гомеопатическое обострение Гомеопатические разведения и концентрации Разведения 1 к 10 именуются десятичными, обозначаются римской цифрой X или буквой D (1X=1D=1/10, 3X=3D=1/1000, 6X=6D=1/1000000). Точно так же, разведения 1 к 100 («сотенные») обозначаются римским цифрами C (1C=1/100, 3C=1/1000000 и так далее). Применяется два метода приготовления «сотенных» разведений по Ганеману и по Корсакову, для отличия в обозначении разведений добавляют латинские буквы H и K соответственно (1СН=1СК=1/100, 3СН=3СК=1/1000000). Также существуют LM-разведения, они готовятся из разведения 3С (которое принимается за единицу) к 50000, обозначается римскими цифрами LM (1LM=1/50000, 2LM=1/500000000 и т. д.). Большинство препаратов сегодня представлены разведениями от 3X до 30X, но и встречаются и большие разведения.Основы гомеопатической фармации: Учеб. для студ. фармац. специальностей вузов / А. И. Тихонов, С. А. Тихонова, Т. Г. Ярных, В. А. Соболева и др.; Под ред. А. И. Тихонова.- Х.: Изд-во НФАУ; Золотые страницы, 2002.-574 с.: ил. Разведение 1 моля «чистого» препарата до концентрации 1 : 6,022 × 1023 (по классификации гомеопатов 11,89С, 23,78D или 23,78X — округления степеней до сотых долей) будет содержать только одну молекулу исходного вещества. Таким образом, вероятность того, что 1 моль разведения 13C содержит хотя бы одну молекулу исходного вещества, равна 1 %, для 14С 0,01 % и т. д. Практически можно считать, что разведения с «гомеопатическим индексом» 12С и выше не могут оказывать никакого физического влияния, однако некоторые гомеопаты считают, что действие препарата при высоких разведениях даже усиливается, объясняя это тем, что вода обладает памятью в виде полей, осуществляющих передачу информации. При разведении, растворы получают также информацию и от вновь добавленой воды со всеми ее примесями, однако остается и первичная информация от разводимого вещества, что и является действующим фактором. История гомеопатии Истоки гомеопатии и основные идеи Ганемана right|frame|Барельеф на памятнике Ганеману в Вашингтоне Христиан Фридрих Самюэль Ганеман, сидящий у изголовья маленькой девочки, — малышки Легувэ, дочери французского поэта и академика. Ребенок был обречен. Врачи пришли к заключению, что они бессильны ей помочь. Тогда позвали Ганемана, который пришел, несмотря на возраст. В это время художник работал над портретом умирающей для того, чтобы родители могли после ее смерти иметь память о своей малышке. Ганеман приходил много дней подряд, он опрашивал родителей, осматривал ребенка, которому день ото дня становилось все лучше. Аллопаты были в бешенстве. По мере того, как ребенок выздоравливал, художник заканчивал ее портрет. Когда ребенок поправился, Ганеман написал на обороте картины: "Господь ее благословил и спас!". Принцип излечения подобного подобным, лежащий в основе гомеопатии, обнаруживают уже в текстах Клавдия Галена. Как и другие направления медицины, гомеопатия связана по происхождению с работами средневекового врача Парацельса, но основателем современного метода считается Самюэль Ганеман. В XIX веке учеником Ганемана Константином Герингом (Constantin Hering) были сформулированы гомеопатические законы исцеления, предполагающие существование уровней болезни. Согласно этим законам, явного и длительного излечения можно ожидать тогда, когда симптомы изменяются # С более глубоких, жизненно важных уровней организма, к менее важным, поверхностным уровням. # От верхних частей человеческого тела к нижним. # Исчезновение симптомов происходит в порядке, обратном их возникновению.Основы гомеопатической фармации: Учеб. для студ. фармац. специальностей вузов / А. И. Тихонов, С. А. Тихонова, Т. Г. Ярных, В. А. Соболева и др.; Под ред. А. И. Тихонова.- Х.: Изд-во НФАУ; Золотые страницы, 2002.-574 с.: ил., Кёлер Г. Гомеопатия: Пер. с нем. — 2-е изд., переработанное и дополненное. — М.: Медицина, 2000. — 608 с.: ил. Излечение в гомеопатии рассматривается как выведение болезни с донных её уровней на поверхностный, психический считается одним из самых глубоких. Болезнь рассматривается часто как результат индивидуального развития больного (в частности, тяжёлые заболевания, при которых применяется гомеопатия, такие, как шизофрения и рак). Гомеопатические препараты, назначаемые врачом, различаются в зависимости не от заболевания, а от личности больного. Суть гомеопатической критики сводится к тому, что в ряде случаев аллопатическая медицина уничтожает симптомы, приводя, в соответствии с уровнями проявления болезни, к её углублению. Гомеопаты выступают против подавления кожных заболеваний и, зачастую, оспаривают метод прививок, а гомеопатическая критика фармакологии уже привела к ожесточённому противостоянию этих направлений. Гомеопатия и религия: труды Кента В христианской гомеопатии то, что основа болезни находится в сознании, философски трактуется как отражение концепции греха. В конце XIX века учёный-протестант Джеймс Тейлор Кент развил философию гомеопатии в книгах «Лекции по философии гомеопатии», «Лекции по гомеопатической Materia Medica». Д. Т. Кент составил справочник симптомов «Реперториум», в который вошли тысячи симптомов. Кент указал степень выраженности каждого симптома в лекарственной картине отдельных препаратов. Во время приёма врач-гомеопат часто листает Реперториум, чтобы найти нужный симптом и соответствующий ему гомеопатический препарат. В последние годы «Реперториум» Кента включён в состав многих компьютерных гомеопатических программ, и поэтому гомеопаты стали активно пользоваться компьютером во время приёма пациента. На ряду с Реперториумом Д. Кента, уже ставшим классическим, создано много новых разнообразных реперториумов. Индийская школа гомеопатии Современный индийский гомеопат Прафул Виджекар, основываясь на данных эмбриологии, генетики, иммунологии, физиологии, развил идеи своих предшественников и выдвинул концепцию прогнозирующей гомеопатии, которая объясняет продвижение болезни либо естественным прогрессированием, либо воздействием подавляющих средств. Виджекар выделил 5 видов подавления: # Из одного места в другое в пределах одного и того же органа. Например, экзема переходит с нижней конечности на верхнюю. # От одного органа к другому в пределах одной и той же системы. Например, фарингит переходит в ларингит и потом в бронхит. # От системы к системе на одном уровне. Например, бронхит проходит, но развивается диарея. # От системы к системе на разных уровнях. Например, проходит гастрит (энтодермальное заболевание), но начинается выпадение волос (мезодермальное заболевание). # Миазматический перенос. После излечения бронхита развивается ожирение. П. Виджекар также выделил 7 уровней подавления: # Болезни кожи, роговицы, конъюнктивы, губ, неба, ушей, потовых желез, околоушных желез. # Болезни верхних дыхательных путей, желудочно-кишечного тракта, мочеполовой системы. # Болезни костей, суставов, мышц. # Болезни сердечно-сосудистой и лимфатической системы, почек, легких, крови. # Болезни эндокринной системы. # Болезни центральной и вегетативной нервной систем. # Изменения в генетическом коде. Правильное гомеопатическое излечение не должно подавлять болезнь и переводить её на более глубокий уровень, а должно продвигаться только в сторону более поверхностного уровня. Теории Шанкарана Следующее важное современное развитие концепции гомеопатии сделал другой индийский гомеопат Р. Шанкаран, который выдвинул теорию болезни, как искажённого восприятия реальности (delusion). Позднее он развил эту теорию и выделил уровни постижения болезни. Самый поверхностный уровень — это диагноз болезни. Пациенты с одним диагнозом отличаются и имеют разную совокупность симптомов. Поэтому второй уровень — это физические симптомы (Facts). Физические симптомы развиваются на фоне эмоциональных нарушений, и, следовательно, глубже находится эмоциональный уровень (emotional state). Эмоции являются результатом искажённого восприятия реальности (delusion). Это четвёртый уровень. Ещё глубже находится пятый уровень — жизненного ощущения (sensation). Жизненное ощущение — это очень глубинное ощущение, которое объединяет человека и источники природы, из которых изготавливаются гомеопатические препараты. Так у кактуса есть ощущение сжимания в момент засухи и у пациента тоже есть подобное ощущение в сердце в момент приступа ишемической болезни. Ещё глубже находится энергетический уровень. Болезнь на энергетическом уровне представляет вмешательство чужеродной болезненной энергии в нормальную здоровую человеческую энергию. Болезненная энергия не может адекватно встроиться в человеческую и вызывает помехи, которые мы видим в виде симптомов. Болезненная энергия подобна энергии розы, золота и других источников природы, из которых можно изготовить гомеопатический препарат и таким образом аннигилировать эту энергию. История гомеопатии в России thumb|300px|Гомеопатия, взирающая на ужасы Аллопатии. Александр Егорович Бейдеман, 1857 г. Учение о гомеопатии пришло в Россию ещё при жизни Ганемана, основавшего метод около 200 лет назад. Первыми врачами-гомеопатами считаются Штегеманн и Бижель. В 1827 году доктор Бижель написал «Экзамен теории и практики по методу лечения доктора Ганемана», за который он был награждён орденом почётного Легиона. Интересно, что в Сычевском уезде Тульской губернии комитет по борьбе с эпидемией холеры возглавлял уездный предводитель дворянства С. А. Хомяков, отец выдающегося поэта и философа А. С.Хомякова, и он применял в борьбе с холерой гомеопатические методы. Увлечение гомеопатией в семье Хомяковых было наследственным, и сам А. С. Хомяков лечил своих крестьян и лечился сам только гомеопатией. Гомеопаты всего мира хорошо знают Семёна Николаевича Корсакова, который предложил метод приготовления гомеопатических лекарств в одной пробирке. Считается, что метод Корсакова является менее трудоёмким и более дешёвым. По всей видимости интерес Корсакова к гомеопатии возник в 1829 г. В том году он страдал от сильной ломоты из-за чего не мог передвигаться без костылей. По совету родственника он принял гомеопатический препарат Ледум (= 3 СН), который позволил ему передвигаться без костылей и значительно облегчил его общее состояние. После этого Корсаков занялся серьезным изучением гомеопатии, и в течении многих лет лечил крестьян в своём имении в селе Тарусово под Москвой, и в округе. В историю гомеопатии в России вошли такие люди, как доктор В.И.Даль, автор «Толкового словаря». Вначале он ожесточённо выступал против гомеопатического лечения, и поэтому некоторые цитаты из его ранних выступлений противники гомеопатии используют для дискредитации метода. В дальнейшем Владимир Иванович стал активным сторонником гомеопатии и даже убедил министра Перовского открыть гомеопатическое отделение на 50 коек в одной из больниц. В 1898 году в журнале «Врач-гомеопат» напечатана статья Даля, где описан случай лечения ложного крупа у ребёнка. Даль лечил гомеопатическими препаратами собственного сына, и результат лечения превзошёл его ожидания. За развитием гомеопатии следил Фёдор Михайлович Достоевский. В романе «Братья Карамазовы» Достоевский упоминает про малые дозы, называя их гомеопатическими и «самыми сильными». Для классической русской литературы характерно представление о гомеопатии как о методе, который практикуют как профессиональные врачи, так и энтузиасты, чаще всего дворянского происхождения. В романе «Отцы и дети», Николай Кирсанов, герой Тургенева, заказав в столице гомеопатическую аптечку, перевозит её в поместье. Интерес к методу испытывает и его оппонент Евгений Базаров, который, будучи нигилистом, ставил гомеопатию в один ряд с ботаникой. В «Войне и мире» Льва Толстого лечение гомеопатией показано как часть дворянского быта. Известный гомеопат доктор Грауфогль был вызван Александром II к любимцу царя графу Адлербергу, который был постельным больным и не мог даже двигаться из-за ревматического паралича. Через 6 недель пациент полностью поправился, а врач был награждён орденом Анны второй степени. В дальнейшем доктор Грауфогль имел большую практику в Финляндии и читал лекции по гомеопатии в Гельсингфоргском (Хельсинкском) университете. Первое гомеопатическое общество в России было организовано в 1858 году врачом Дерикером, однако, общество пришлось вскоре закрыть из-за плохого отношения к гомеопатии министра Внутренних дел Ланского. Спустя несколько лет в 1870 году новый министр Внутренних дел Тимашев утвердил устав Санкт- Петербургского Общества врачей гомеопатов. Общество пользовалось поддержкой царской семьи и покровительством высших слоев духовенства. Оно издавало гомеопатический журнал, который существовал на средства первой в России центральной гомеопатической аптеки Флемминга. Санкт-Петербургское Общество врачей гомеопатов активно занималось благотворительной деятельностью. В частности, была организована посылка группы врачей на военные действия в Сербию, а также составлены рекомендации для лечения открытых ран гомеопатическими средствами. Упрочение гомеопатического метода в России стало возможным после публичной лекции доктора Л. Бразоля в 1887 году. В этой лекции были приведены доказательства действия малых концентраций веществ, подчёркивалась большая чувствительность больных органов и систем и необходимость щадящего лечения с помощью малых доз. Л. Бразоль считал наиболее важным принцип подобия, а вопрос о дозе был для него на втором месте. Он закончил лекцию словами «Бесконечно малые причины влекут за собой бесконечно великие последствия, и, таким образом, человеческий организм, да и все в природе, есть не что иное, как гомеопатическая лаборатория». 300px|thumb|Церковь благ. вел. кн. Александра Невского при Гомеопатической больнице в память Императора Александра II в Санкт-Петербурге Активным поборником гомеопатии был П. В. Соловьёв. Он добился строительства гомеопатической больницы имени Александра II, и в 1898 году заложил первый камень в фундамент этого здания. В XIX веке гомеопатия в России развивалась благодаря энтузиастам-врачам, которые опирались на высокопоставленных лиц, одобрительно относящихся к гомеопатическому методу. Эти люди сумели объединить единомышленников и распространить метод во всех частях страны. В 1896 году уже существовало не только Санкт-Петербургское Общество врачей гомеопатов, но также Московское, Киевское, Одесское, Черниговское, Харьковское, Полтавское, Виленское. Членами различных обществ были родственники царской семьи, представители духовенства и Государственной Думы. Московское общество последователей гомеопатии открылось 29 декабря 1894 года. Председателем общества стал Н.Ф.Федоровский, через год правление общества возглавил Н.К.Боянус. Общество пользовалось поддержкой министерства внутренних дел и московской общественности. В 1896 году в Москве уже были открыты две гомеопатические аптеки и одна гомеопатическая лечебница. Гомеопатию в Москве активно развивали заведующий лечебницей В.Н.Дункель, П.А.Мухин, В.Ю.Штруб. Большую роль в популяризации метода сыграл Л. Д. Френкель. Он имел обширную частную практику и написал книги «Патогенезы гомеопатических лекарств», «Лечение внутренних болезней гомеопатическими средствами». Кроме того, он был главным редактором журнала «Гомеопатическое обозрение». Важным событием гомеопатической жизни стал первый Всероссийский съезд последователей гомеопатии, который проходил 20-22 октября 1913 года в Санкт-Петербурге. На съезде были делегации со всех концов страны. Председателем съезда избрали Х. Х. Роопа. Были заслушаны доклады Л. Е. Бразоля «Что такое гомеопатия», доктора медицины И. М. Луценко «Об официальной Российской гомеопатической фармакопее», «О лечении рака», Л. Д. Френкеля «К вопросу о кафедре гомеопатии в России». На съезде были рассмотрены очень важные вопросы развития гомеопатии в стране. В частности, обсуждался вопрос о создании Российской гомеопатической фармакопеи. В основу была положена фармакопея Швабэ, которую дополнили новыми средствами. На съезде приняли решение об организации гомеопатических курсов для фармацевтов и врачебном контроле за изготовлением гомеопатических лекарств. Таким образом, вопросы, которые волновали врачей-гомеопатов до революции, актуальны и поныне. После революции важнейшим событием стала организация Всероссийского общества врачей-гомеопатов в 1920 году в Москве, идейным вдохновителем и председателем которого стал выдающийся деятель гомеопатии Дмитрий Петрович Соколов. Он же возглавлял московскую делегацию на первом Всероссийском Съезде последователей гомеопатии. Д. П. Соколов сумел сплотить вокруг себя единомышленников — талантливых врачей В. В. Постникова, В. Н. Дункеля и ряд других. Всероссийское общество врачей-гомеопатов занималось научными исследованиями в гомеопатии, изданием отечественной и зарубежной литературы, популяризацией гомеопатии среди медицинской общественности. В 1938 году в связи с репрессиями в Москве общество было распущено, а такие видные гомеопаты, как В. В. Постников и Д. Кегели скончались из-за болезней, полученных в тюрьме. right|frame|Вавилова Наталья Михайловна, врач-гомеопатВ 1958 году снова открылось Московское гомеопатическое общество. Председателем был избран В.И.Рыбак. Общество проводило клинические разборы больных, переиздавало классиков гомеопатии, подготавливало новых врачей-гомеопатов. Огромное значение в развитии гомеопатического метода сыграли такие врачи, как Н. М. Вавилова, С.А.Мухин, Т.М.Липницкий, В.И.Варшавский. Их работа отличалась высоким профессионализмом, эффективностью в лечении тяжелых заболеваний. Эти люди написали книги по гомеопатии, воспитали многих учеников, продолживших традиции своих учителей. Книги Н.М.Вавиловой, В.И.Варшавского и Т.М.Липницкого до сих пор являются учебниками для врачей-гомеопатов. Органы здравоохранения неоднократно старались закрыть гомеопатические поликлиники и кабинеты. Для этого были организованы эксперименты, сравнивавшие эффективность гомеопатического метода и общепризнанных методов лечения. С 1937 по 1975 год было проведено четыре таких эксперимента. Эксперименты, как правило, проводились на базе клиник официальной медицины. В 1968 году был издан приказ № 610, который запрещал преподавать гомеопатию, издавать гомеопатическую литературу, было закрыто гомеопатическое общество в Москве и запрещено использование ряда гомеопатических препаратов. В 1975 году по приказу министра здравоохранения снова был проведён эксперимент, по изучению эффективности гомеопатического метода в восьми клиниках города Москвы. И снова высокий профессионализм врачей помог отстоять метод. На Украине развитие метода стало возможным благодаря активной работе династии врачей-гомеопатов Поповых. Д.В.Попов и его дочь Т.Д.Попова организовали гомеопатическую помощь в Киеве, а в дальнейшем и на всей территории Украины. Московская гомеопатическая поликлиника right|frame|Московский гомеопатический центрМосковская гомеопатическая поликлиника создана в 1935 г. в системе лечебных учреждений Общества Красного креста. Гомеопатическая поликлиника сразу стала одним из лидеров московской и российской гомеопатии. Несмотря на периодически происходящие реорганизации, а порой и открытое неприятие гомеопатии администраторами отечественного здравоохранения, сотрудники поликлиники своим трудом способствовали сохранению и развитию гомеопатического метода лечения в российской медицине, а главное в эффективной медицинской помощи сотням тысяч пациентам, обращавшимся в поликлинику. Вследствие политико-экономических преобразований, поликлиника стала медицинским учреждением, входящим в состав ЗАО "Медицинские услуги" (реорганизованное Управление хозрасчётными лечебными учреждениями Мосгорздравотдела Исполкома Моссовета) и называется Московский гомеопатический центр. С 1990 г. Московский гомеопатический центр ЗАО "Медицинские услуги" (МГЦ), являющийся правопреемником поликлиники, сохраняет и умножает гомеопатические традиции, заложенные 70 лет назад. МГЦ - одно из ведущих медицинских учреждений этого профиля в России и СНГ. В содружестве с другими научными, лечебными и учебными заведениями России, Германии, Франции, Бельгии, Греции и других стран в нем проводятся исследования по эффективности гомеопатического метода лечения, осуществляется разработка и внедрение оригинальных гомеопатических методик в клиническую практику, совместно с высшими медицинскими учебными заведениями Москвы и Санкт-Петербурга ведется последипломное обучение врачей по гомеопатии и распространяется информация о гомеопатическом методе лечения среди населения. Издаются справочники, методические руководства, сборники статей, монографии, посвященные научно-теоретическим, клиническим, научно-организационным проблемам современной медицины и гомеопатии. В 1991г. МГЦ стал инициатором и до настоящего времени является основным организатором проведения ежегодной Московской международной гомеопатической конференции, которая совместно с Департаментом здравоохранения г. Москвы, Российским государственным медицинским университетом и Российской академией естественных наук проводится в Центральном Доме Ученых РАН. С 1995г. МГЦ издает тезисы докладов конференции, а с 1997г. издает "Гомеопатический ежегодник", 10-е издание (2006г.) которого посвящено этому юбилею. В МГЦ работает более ста врачей, из которых 2 доктора медицинских наук, 22 кандидата медицинских наук, 9 врачей специалистов высшей и 1-й квалификационных категорий. Врачи МГЦ прошли последипломную подготовку по гомеопатии в лучших учебных заведениях России, Украины, Бельгии, Германии, Греции, Голландии, Индии и др. стран, кроме того специалисты центра постоянно повышают квалификацию в ведущих медицинских учебных заведениях г. Москвы по медицинским специальностям с получением квалификационных категорий. В центре осуществляется диагностика болезней на современном оборудовании в отделении ультразвуковой и функциональной диагностики, клинической лаборатории, в лаборатории полимеразной цепной реакции проводится диагностика инфекций мочеполовых путей, печени и других органов. В кабинете рентгенологии проводятся рентгеноскопические и рентгенологические исследования различных органов и систем, в том числе опорнодвигательного аппарата, зубов и т.п. Диагностика и подбор гомеопатических лекарств проводятся с помощью компьютерных программ и электроакупунктурной диагностики по методу доктора Р. Фолля. Круглосуточно оказывается гомеопатическая медицинская помощь с выездом на дом. Ежегодно в МГЦ получают специализированную помощь около 50 тысяч пациентов, из которых одну треть составляют дети. right|frame|Варшавский Виктор ИосифовичВаршавский Виктор Иосифович (9.04.1909-15.12.1985) Закончил Казанский медицинский институт. Работал в МГП врачом-консультантом-терапевтом, заместителем главного врача по лечебной работе. Был председателем научно-консультативного совета поликлиники. Один из основателей современной московской гомеопатической школы. Прекрасный клиницист терапевт и опытный гомеопат был блестящим преподавателем гомеопатии в то время, когда на гомеопатию обрушилась вся мощь официальной государственной медицинской администрации и попросту запрещалось обучение гомеопатическому методу лечения. Он был учителем от природы. В своих занятиях с начинающими гомеопатами, но обязательно зрелыми специалистами в медицине, значительное место уделял истории метода. Его взгляд в прошлое отличался глубоким пониманием различных направлений, яркими характеристиками персоналий, жесткой и объективной оценкой их достижений и неудач в борьбе с господствующими течениями. Его аналитический ум вел слушателя через лабиринты симптомов и путаных свойств лекарств в таком ясном и верном направлении, что наступал момент, когда мыслящий врач мог чувствовать себя в силах идти дальше самостоятельным путем. Его первая книга "Гомеопатический терапевтический справочник", написанная вместе с М.С.Рудым, К.В.Грачевым и А.Ф.Полевой, не дошла до широкого читателя: набор был рассыпан. "Практическая гомеопатия", предназначенная всем врачам, не только гомеопатам, и дающая возможность верно ориентироваться в выборе гомеопатических лекарственных средств, была издана уже после смерти автора. Виктор Иосифович считал гомеопатию методологией, скрывающей много неизведанных возможностей и, следовательно, больших перспектив, подчеркивал условность противопоставления гомеопатии аллопатическому лечению. Он всегда настаивал на том, что гомеопат - это, в первую очередь, образованный специалист, владеющий еще гомеопатическим методом. right|frame|Липницкий Теодор Михайлович Липницкий Теодор Михайлович (11.08.1895-12.07.1967) В 1919 г. закончил медицинский факультет Московского университета. Был одним из известнейших врачей-гомеопатов Москвы 30-60-годов ХХ века. Он проявил особые способности к математике еще в Смоленской гимназии, которую окончил с золотой медалью, также с отличием окончил медицинский факультет Московского университета и к 1928 году дослужился до старшего судебно-медицинского эксперта. В корне его судьбу изменила встреча с Дмитрием Петровичем Соколовым, основателем и первым председателем Всероссийского общества врачей-гомеопатов (ВОВГ), по делу которого надо было дать медицинское заключение о правомерности гомеопатического лечения. Теодор Михайлович не только глубоко разобрался в сути гомеопатического лечения, проводимого Д.П.Соколовым, подтвердив правильность его назначений, но и увлекся гомеопатией. В 1935 г. ВОВГ была издана книга Т.М.Липницкого "Основные проблемы гомеопатии", первая теоретическая работа по гомеопатии советского периода, ставшая на более чем 30-летний период основным пособием для изучения гомеопатии в России. В 1964 г. Московским научно-медицинским обществом врачей-гомеопатов было выпущено 2-е издание книги, исправленное и дополненное новыми данными из биофизики и биохимии и новой главой - Приложением с примерами гомеопатического лечения. В предисловии Теодор Михайлович так определил смысл и значение труда всей своей жизни: " Данная работа имеет целью, с одной стороны , ознакомить врачей, желающих изучить гомеопатию, с основными теоретическими принципами этой науки и, с другой стороны, доказать важность для всей медицины вообще изучения таких проблем, выдвигаемых гомеопатией, как принцип подобия, принцип малых доз и принцип изучения действия лекарств на здоровом человеке". right|frame|Мухин Сергей АлексеевичМухин Сергей Алексеевич (14.09.1905-11.12.1981). Сергей Алексеевич Мухин был одним из самых ярких и самобытных врачей-гомеопатов советского периода развития гомеопатии в России. Закончив в 1930 г. медицинский факультет Московского государственного университета, поступил в клинику проф. Д.Д.Плетнева, где защитил кандидатскую диссертацию, но не получил подтверждения в связи с арестом своего руководителя. Увлекшись гомеопатией еще в студенческие годы, он остался предан ей до конца свой жизни, неустанно совершенствуя врачебное мастерство. Интересуясь геронтологией, изучая народную медицину и не только русскую, он разработал лекарство, помогающее восстанавливать жизненную силу больных, и назвал его "Вита". Сергей Алексеевич был активным членом Правления и Оргбюро Всероссийского общества врачей-гомеопатов в 30-е годы, принимал непосредственное участие в переговорах об открытии гомеопатической поликлиники в Москве в 1935 году и работал в ней до конца своей жизни, добился организации в 1942 году 2-й гомеопатической поликлиники на базе Физиотерапевтической поликлиники Управлениями хозрасчетными лечебными учреждениями Мосгорздрава. Он был в числе четырех, кто подал в 1971 году жалобу прокурору Руденко с протестом на противоправные приказы Министерства здравоохранения СССР в отношении гомеопатии. В период почти полного отсутствия литературы по гомеопатии для расширения кругозора молодых врачей-гомеопатов С.А.Мухин читал лекции по гомеопатии, делал переводы книг зарубежных гомеопатов. Широчайший кругозор интересов (медицина, искусство, литература, музыка), необычайно бережное внимание к пациентам независимо от их возраста и положения - таким остался Сергей Алексеевич в памяти многочисленных больных, которым он вернул радость жизни, в памяти его учеников и коллег. mhc.ru Безопасность гомеопатического метода Гомеопатические препараты не содержат значимых количеств какого-либо действующего вещества, а представляют собой, в основном, нейтральные воду, этанол или сахар. Таким образом, безопасность гомеопатических лекарств для организма человека многим представляется очевидной и не требующей дополнительной проверки. Не известно - проводилась ли проверка безопасности применения гомеопатических препаратов. Вопрос о безопасности гомеопатического и аллопатического метода в целом не сводится только лишь к свойствам самих препаратов. Потенциальный вред лечения возможен в тех случаях, когда пациент отказывается от эффективного гомеопатического или аллопатического лечения в пользу другого метода, потенциально увеличивая риск развития нежелательных исходов заболевания, которыемогли бы быть предотвращены с помощью правильного лечения. Поэтому, выбор типа лечения является сложным фактором. В обоих случаях необходимо искать хорошего специалиста - гомеопата или аллопата. Гомеопатия и медицина Некоторые современные гомеопаты по-прежнему считают конвенциональную, «ортодоксальную» медицину аллопатией, хотя это утверждение спорно, так как на самом деле современная медицина включила в себя элементы обеих средневековых концепций. Например, идея вакцинации грубо похожа на принцип «подобия». В то же время, многие гомеопаты не считают, что вакцинация близка к гомеопатии, полагая её весьма опасной процедурой, отдалённые последствия которой вызывают многие серьёзные заболеванияhomeoint.org. Практика законодательного регулирования Законодательства разных стран по-разному регулирует использование гомеопатического метода. Место гомеопатии в системе медицинской помощи: история и современность Роль гомеопатического метода терапии существенно изменялась. После разработки и некоторой модификации Ганеманом идейных принципов метода, он приобрёл большую популярность, прежде всего благодаря невысокой стоимости гомеопатических лекарственных средств. Так как концепция гомеопатии, развитая в последствии Ганеманом, зародилась в средневековой медицине, когда знаний о происхождении болезней было недостаточно, приходилось руководствоваться подобными эмпирическими принципами, то гомеопатия вобрала в себя элементы различных алхимических процедур и философских воззрений. В настоящее время, в конвенциональной медицине большинства стран, концепция гомеопатии почти не используется, важное исключение — Индия. Несмотря на определённые практические успехи аллопатии, гомеопатия в настоящее время переживает подъем. Это вызвано, во-первых, тем, что большинство аллопатических элементов имеют серьезные побочные эффекты. Не способствует развитию гомеопатии постоянная «война» внутри идеологии — сторонники «высоких разведений» совершенно не находят общего языка с адептами низких и средних разведений; адепты «монотерапии» не согласны с возможностью приёма нескольких дополняющих средств. Успеху гомеопатии способствует и то, что «ортодоксальный» врач нередко может нанести вред больному — например, назначая неоправданную фармакотерапию малоисследованными модными лекарственными препаратами, или неоправданное оперативное вмешательство. Известны случаи, когда совершенно «законные», фармакопейные лекарственные препараты были сняты с производства, или ограничены в использовании спустя десятки лет активного применения — из-за неверно определённого соотношения «польза-вред» при их разработке или намеренного сокрытия фармкомпаниями наносимого вреда здоровью пациентов (белый мышьяк, кокаин, талидомид и т. д.). Современным средством для проверки всех утверждений ортодоксальной и классической, народной и нетрадиционной медицины является доказательная медицина. Доказательная медицина и критика гомеопатии Положительные результаты клинических испытаний right|frame|Гомеопатические препараты Все гомеопатические препараты, выпускаемые промышленно, проходят необходимые клинические испытания. * Результаты современных клинических испытаний гомеопатических препаратов Отрицательные результаты клинических испытаний Эффективность гомеопатии стали подвергать сомнению в связи с получением результатов ряда шельмующих гомеопатию обзоров и клинических исследований. Подтасовка фактов В журнале The Lancet опубликовано исследование гомеопатического лечения астмы. В комментарии редакции к этой работе подчеркивается, что хотя гомеопатические лекарства могут помочь больным астмой, средства академической медицины значительно эффективнее. По двум причинам это утверждение кажется странным. Во-первых, в работе сравнивается не гомеопатия и академическая медицина, а гомеопатические лекарства и плацебо. Представленные данные не дают оснований для других догадок. Во-вторых, в конечном счете Lancet отказался открыто признать, что гомеопатические лекарства действенны. Это не вызывает ничего иного, кроме удивления, как если бы человек смог полететь, и наука бы это подтвердила, а редакторы некоторых медицинских журналов отметили: “Но он ведь не может летать так же высоко и быстро, как реактивный самолет!” Клинические испытания в гомеопатии. Рассмотрим механизмы подтасовки фактов, применяемые при "доказательстве неэффективности" гомеопатии на примере статьи Brien S, Lewith G, Bryant T (2003). "Ultramolecular homeopathy has no observable clinical effects. A randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled proving trial of Belladonna 30C". British journal of clinical pharmacology 56 (5): 562–568. PMID 14651731. Во-первых, вся вынесенная в заголовок "ультрамолекулярная гомеопатия" сводится к единственному препарату в единственном разведении: Белладонна C30. Во-вторых, проверяется заведомо абсурдная гипотеза о том, что Белладонна C30 якобы должна вызывать специфическую симптоматику у здоровых людей. В действительности, гомеопатическое разведение излечивает больных с симптомами, которые вызываются у здоровых людей материальными дозами белладонны. И, естественно, полученный результат говорит о том, что на здоровых людей ненужный им гомеопатический препарат действия не оказывает (что полностью соответствует наблюдениям гомеопатов, но к заголовку статьи не относится совсем). Такого рода публикация может быть воспринята всерьёз только человеком, который ни разу не читал самой элементарной, популярной статьи о гомеопатии, но проблема состоит в том, что таковых большинство, в том числе авторы и рецензенты этой статьи. И даже тот факт, что на данную статью в том же издании опубликовано опровержение, не мешает ссылаться на неё из англоязычной части Википедии. Гомеопатические школы В настоящее время существуют и параллельно развиваются несколько школ гомеопатии. Не все они «дружат», и нередко объединяются только на время. Классическая гомеопатия «Лечить больного, а не болезнь» — такова главная мысль ряда гомеопатов. Они, в своей массе, отрицают возможность промышленного производства гомеопатических препаратов, и нередко предпочитают самостоятельно готовить лекарства. В некоторых случаях они прибегают к услугам гомеопатических аптек, в которых препараты готовят по рецепту врача. Гомеопатия сверхвысоких разведений Существует ряд школ, предполагающих, что сверхвысокие разведения 200С и др. могут оказывать чрезвычайно сильное действие. Некоторые производители препаратов также используют сверхвысокие, «нематериальные» разведения, но уже без акцента на сверхэффективность. Фито-Гомеопатия в стиле фирмы «Биттнер» Некоторые фирмы рассматривают гомеопатию, как вариант фитотерапии. В их препаратах сочетаются относительно высокие концентрации отдельных ингредиентов с гомеопатическими разведениями других веществ. Гомотоксикология Одной из фирм, использующих концепцию гомотоксикологии, является фирма «Хель». В их препаратах существенное место занимают субстанции, полученные из инфицированных органов, выделений и пр., в какой-то мере такой подход напоминает методики иммунизации. Наиболее часто используемые вещества в гомеопатии сегодня Unsure about what to do with these. Will find sources showing they're common instead. *ANAC. Semecarpus anacardium - *BELL-P. Bellis perennis - Daisy *CACT. - Selenicereus grandiflorus *CINA. Artemisia maritima *SABAD. Veratrum officinale Notes on potencies This list contains notes of commonly used potencies, either by homeopaths or available in store-bought preparations. In clinical homeopathy, the choice of potency (dilution & succussion levels) to be used is determined by homeopathic practitioners or physicians on an individual basis. Some limit their use to the lower potencies of 4x (4D) through 30x (30D), while others use 3C through CM (1000C) potencies.Jacques Jouanny The Essentials of Homeopathic Therapeutics, Bordeaux, France: Delmas, 1980 Ссылки Ссылки по гомеопатии * Книги по гомеопатии в библиотеке Lib.ru * Издательство «Гомеопатическая Медицина» * Библиотека гомеопатического центра «Астериас» * Гомеопатия в Великобритании претендует на академический статус * Бусько Тамара Олеговна. “Кризис” медицины? Сайты гомеопатических обществ и организаций * Сайт лиги гомеопатии и традиционной грузинской медицины * Сайт Харьковского гомеопатического общества * Сайт Ассоциации гомеопатов Украины * Сайт Отделения гомеопатической реабилитации детей Детской городской поликлиники № 80 г. Москвы * ветеринарная гомеопатия * Сайт научно-практической лаборатории системного анализа г. Ростов-на-Дону * Гомеопатический центр им. Д.Попова. г. Киев * Мир гомеопатии * homeopathic.com Форумы о гомеопатии * Форум о классической гомеопатии References External links * Keynotes of Homeopathy Remedies H.C.Allen * [http://www.hpathy.com/materiamedica/hahnemann-materia-pura/index.asp Materia Medica Pura] Samuel Hahnemann * [http://homepage.ntlworld.com/homeopathy_advice/Remedies/REMEDY_A_Z/remedy_a.html Homeopathic Remedies A-Z] * Homeopathic Remedies for Sleep * Materia Medica of Homeopathy Remedies J.T. Kent * Plants and fungi used in homeopathy London Natural History Museum * Homeopathic Remedies: an illustrated guide presented by Médi-T * [http://homeoint.org/books/nashregi/index.htm Regional Leaders in Homeopathic Therapeutics] E. B. Nash * Questions and Answers About Homeopathy U.S. National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine * Категория:Медицина